O segredo de Snape
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (SLASH) James está indo para a cozinha, quando ouve uma conversa íntima e decide descobrir ele próprio quem é essa pessoa. O que descobre é surpreendente mudando sua vida e seus sentimentos.


**O segredo de Snape**

**Título:** O segredo de Snape/ **Classificação:** M / **Casal: **James Potter/Severus Snape

**Resumo: **James está indo para a cozinha, quando ouve uma conversa íntima e decide descobrir ele próprio quem é essa pessoa. O que descobre é surpreendente mudando sua vida e seus sentimentos.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Simplesmente pego emprestado para me divertir um pouco.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

Era de noite. James andava com a capa da invisibilidade. Estava se dirigindo para a cozinha para comer como fazia sempre todas as noites, quando ouviu vozes exaltadas. Parou para escutar. Essas vozes vinham de uma sala. Cheio de curiosidade, James se dirigiu para a sala. Reparou que era a sala de Encantamentos. Pondo o ouvido na porta, começou a escutar:

-Severus, você tem de fazer alguma coisa e já! Você está se matando por ele. – James ficou em choque: _"Ele? Quem era ele?" _– Pensou. Continuou a ouvir:

-Ele só te repudia, só te maltrata e você deixa? Faz alguma coisa! Esquece ele!

- Você pensa que é fácil, Lily? Eu o amo! – James ouviu Lily bufar de raiva e dizer:

-Ele não te merece! É um completo idiota que…

-Nunca aceitaria namorar comigo. -Interrompeu Severus, com uma voz de profunda tristeza – Eu sei! – James ouviu Lily andando nervosamente pela sala.

-Vou buscar água para você, Severus. Você não está nada bem. – James se afastou da porta. Lily abriu a porta de rompante e foi para a cozinha, a deixando aberta. Sua face mostrava uma profunda tristeza. James entrou sem fazer barulho e viu Severus sentado uma mesa, perto da janela. A lua iluminava seu corpo, mostrando olheiras de cansaço. James o observou com muita atenção. As roupas estavam gastas e mal cuidadas. Severus suspirou e limpou uma lágrima que estava no canto de seu olho. Severus olhou para a lua e disse:

-Queria que tudo desse certo por uma vez em minha vida. – James viu a Lily entrando e fechando a porta com cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Na mão trazia um copo de água e umas bolachas. James ficou com água na boca. Lily pousou o prato na mesa á frente de James e Severus e disse:

-Tome. – E lhe entregou o copo. Severus pegou nele e bebeu um gole. Olhou para Lily e disse:

-Odeio minha vida, sabe? – Lily agarrou as mãos de Severus e disse, carinhosamente:

-Sevie, não diga isso. Quer que eu fale com ele…

-Não! – Disse Severus, retirando de imediato as mãos dele das de Lily. – Eu não a perdoaria se fizesse isso.

-Você já gosta dele há muitos anos. – Severus olhou para a lua. Lily parou de falar e olhou para ele. Se levantou e fez uma expressão de determinação.

-Eu vou o levar para seu salão comunal. Você precisa de dormir. – Lily pegou nas mãos de Severus e o arrastou para fora da sala. James olhou para a porta e pensou:

- De quem será que o Snape gosta? – Se levantou e saiu da sala. Foi para a cozinha e quando ia pedir algo para comer aos elfos, reparou que já não tinha fome. Saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu para a sala comunal dos Gryffindor. Quando chegou á sua cama, se deitou, mas não adormeceu de imediato, pensando em tudo o que tinha ouvido.

**OoOoO**

Quando acordou, James pensou: "_Descobrir de quem o ranhoso gosta não deve ser muito difícil_." – James começou a prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia com Severus. Não prestava muita atenção ás aulas e consultava constantemente o Mapa do Maroto, para ver o que ele fazia. Á noite, pegava na capa e andava pela escola, procurando pistas e ouvindo conversas. Mas não descobria nada. Estava tão focado em Severus, que não se lembrou da lua cheia.

Sirius, uma manhã, perguntou a James:

-Cara, o que está acontecendo com você? – James disse, tentando disfarçar:

-Nada, porquê? – Sirius olhou para Remus de soslaio e James reparou que ele estava mais abatido.

-A lua cheia é amanhã. Temos de preparar tudo. – James suspirou, se lembrando.

-Você tem andado esquisito neste ultimo mês. Você está bem.

-Claro que sim. – Mentiu James. – Porque não haveria de estar?

-Eu sei que a Evans não quer nada com você, mas…

-Mas eu não gosto da Lily, Sirius. Acabou essa história. – Peter parou de comer, olhado para James tal como toda a escola. James olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha falado alto demais. Observou Severus e reparou que ele o observava com interesse. De seguida olhou para Lily e viu que ela dava um pequeno sorriso. Se levantou de rompante e saiu a correr do salão comedor. Enquanto corria, pensava:

"_O que se passa comigo? Porque é que eu disse aquilo? Como é que eu deixei que Severus tomasse conta de meus pensamentos? Desde quando ele é Severus? Porque é que estou tão focalizado nele?" _– Se lembrou da noite em que tinha visto Severus com Lily, a conversa que eles tinham tido. E começou a pensar nos momentos em que ele e seus amigos se metiam com ele. O ódio que ele lhes dirigia. Percebeu que isso o machucava. Se dirigiu para a casa de banho e lavou a cara. A memória de Severus sendo iluminado pela lua encheu seus pensamentos. E foi então que percebeu.

-Eu gosto dele. – A frase saiu tão naturalmente de sua boca, que James ficou sem reação. Olhou para o espelho e viu choque juntamente com compreensão iluminando seu rosto.

-E agora? – Se perguntou James – O que vou fazer agora? – Respirou fundo e começou a pensar. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa em relação a Severus. Se limpou e foi para o seu dormitório. Pegou nas suas coisas e foi ter a sua primeira aula: Transfiguração com os Hufflepuff. Quando chegou á sala e se sentou na cadeira, Sirius imediatamente o começou a bombardeá-lo com perguntas:

-O que aconteceu no salão comedor?

-Nada, Sirius. – Disse James. – Simplesmente disse a verdade.

-Como assim você já não gosta da Evans? Ainda á um mês atrás você corria atrás dela feito um cachorrinho.

-Eu não sou você, Sirius. – Sirius olhou para James e disse:

-Pois não, por isso mesmo estou preocupado com você.

-Por favor, Sirius, estamos tendo aulas com a Mimi. – Disse James, ficando cansado dessa conversa – Você quer levar uma detenção?

-Isso nunca o preocupou antes. – Disse Sirius antes de se virar para a frente e escutar a aula. James olhou para a sua pena e começou a mexê-la distraidamente. De vez em quando rabiscava um pergaminho. Quando a aula terminou, James tinha vários desenhos de snitches, vassouras e uma pequena serpente no canto da folha. Se levantou e meteu a folha dentro da mochila. Quando estava saindo da sala, Lily se dirigiu a ele.

-Se você quer discutir o que aconteceu no salão comedor…

-Nada disso. – Interrompeu Lily. O olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

-Você está bem. – James pensou em mentir. Mas sentiu que não ia resolver nada e disse:

-Estou apaixonado. – Lily fitou James com espanto. Tocou em seu braço, lhe dando forças. James olhou para Lily e questionou:

-O que vamos ter a seguir?

-Adivinhação com os Slytherin. – James revirou os olhos, quando a professora Mc Gonagall apareceu á sua frente.

-Potter, Srta. Evans, vocês não vão ter Adivinhação.

-Porque? – Questionou Lily, curiosa.

-A professora não se está sentindo muito bem. – E foi procurar mais alunos. James pegou num pergaminho e escreveu a seguinte frase: "Venha ter comigo á sala de Encantamentos esta noite pelas 22 horas" – Olhou para Lily e lhe perguntou:

-Pode dar este pergaminho a Snape? – Lily o fitou desconfiadamente, e James pediu:

-Por favor. – Lily pegou no pergaminho e lhe perguntou:

-O que você vai fazer agora? Já que não vamos ter mais aulas?

-Quadribol. – Respondeu James, com um sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos e se foi embora. Com uma leveza que James não sabia explicar, foi pousar os livros em seu dormitório e pegou em sua vassoura. Desceu as escadas a correr e foi para o campo. Encontrou Sirius e seus colegas de equipe. Disse:

-Vamos treinar? – Sirius revirou os olhos e disse:

-Claro, né? – Temos jogo com os Slytherin para a semana. Todos se sentaram nas vassouras e pegaram voo. James estava atento para ver se via a snitch. As bludgers passavam por ele com tanta força, que quase o atingiam. Olhou para as arquibancadas, quando viu Lily e Severus observando o treino. James sorriu e continuou á procura da snitch.

JAMES, CUIDADO! – Gritou Sirius. James se virou e viu uma bludger indo em sua direção. Tentou se desviar, mas não foi a tempo, sendo atingido por ela. Caindo da vassoura, James se apercebeu que gritavam seu nome, e desmaiou de seguida. 

**OoOoO**

Quando acordou, James sentiu que sua cabeça iria explodir de tanta dor. Olhou em volta e viu que estava na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava a seu lado.

-O que aconteceu? – Questionou James.

-Foi atingido por uma bludger. – Disse Madame Pomfrey, com naturalidade. Olhando para a janela, James percebeu que já era de noite.

-Que horas são?

-Nove e meia. – James pensou: "Droga, e agora?" – Madame Pomfrey recebeu uma carta e disse:

-O que Dumbledore quer agora? – E saiu resmungando. James olhou para o teto quando ouviu um barulho. Olhou para a porta e viu Severus. Admirado, e corando um pouco, James questionou:

-Sev…Snape, o que você faz aqui? – Snape olhou para James e disse:

-Você queria falar comigo. – Sua expressão mostrava desconfiança, mas também carinho. – James olhou para os olhos negros de Snape e viu que eles tinham um ligeiro brilho. Sorriu e disse:

-Há um mês, estava me dirigindo para a cozinha, quando ouvi uma conversa entre duas pessoas na sala de Astronomia. – James reparou que Snape tinha empalidecido um pouco. – Eles falavam de um amor não correspondido, mas não diziam por quem. – Severus começou a olhar para o teto da enfermaria. – E eu decidi procurar. – Severus olhou para James, que continuou:

-Durante um mês estive vendo o que essa pessoa fazia, com quem conversava, mas não descobri nada. Foi então que fiz o escândalo no salão comedor e sai de lá a correr, percebi que estava apaixonado por essa pessoa, mas não sei se ela está por mim. – Severus estava ficando cada vez mais pálido. James se levantou com dificuldade e Severus disse:

-Você não deve se levantar. – James se desequilibrou, mas não caiu porque Severus o agarrou, se olhando nos olhos. O sentando na cama, Severus disse, furioso:

-Você descobriu que eu gosto de você e agora quer gozar comigo, né? Se você pensa… – Mas foi interrompido por James, que o puxou para si e o beijou. Severus ficou em choque, mas quando reparou que James agarrava a sua cintura, relaxou e o beijou. Quando se separaram, James disse:

-Me perdoa por tudo o que fiz a você. Eu era um garoto irresponsável e… – Mas foi interrompido por Severus que lhe deu um selinho em seus lábios.

-Vamos esquecer o passado. – Disse Severus com um sorriso. James sorriu e o beijou várias vezes. Quando ouviram passos no corredor, se separaram e James questionou:

-Amanha na sala de Encantamentos? Pelas 22 horas? – Severus sorriu e lhe deu mais um selinho, dizendo:

-Claro que sim. – E saiu a correr da enfermaria. James se deitou com cuidado e fechou os olhos, tocando em seus lábios e pensou: "Sou o garoto mais sortudo do mundo". E adormeceu, sabendo que amanhã começaria uma nova vida. Não sabia como seus amigos iriam reagir, mas sabia que os iriam apoiar, pois os verdadeiros amigos se apoiam nos bons e maus momentos. E para James, esse era, definitivamente, um bom momento.

**FIM**

**NT:** Oi! Escrevi essa fic agorinha mesmo. Não sei se ficou boa, mas mesmo assim postei. Me digam o que acharam. Bjs : D


End file.
